


Public Enemy

by canadino



Series: Flash Fic [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogres are like onions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Enemy

Zoro walks into the kitchen for a drink (a strong one, and preferably an alcoholic one) and the first thing he sees is Sanji, sitting at the table, tears dripping down his cheeks. If he’s splitting hairs, he really sees the tears from one eye, but his mind can fill in the blank and the tips of Sanji’s fringe over his right eye are damp. His hands are clasped and he is gazing downward somewhere along the floor and he does not greet Zoro with a signature insult. Zoro’s immediate reaction is someone or something has hurt Sanji, but as his hands go for his swords, he remembers that Sanji can protect himself and would have raised the alarm if the ship was under attack. Running down the list, Zoro tries to think of what someone in the crew might have said or done to have such a result and he really can’t fathom it - Sanji’s got skin as tough as sun-kissed, oven ripened jerky and they’ve all known each other for years now and know what buttons to press and won’t. A rejection from the girls is an everyday occurrence and not one to cause such quiet rumination. Luffy and Usopp are tough fighters but soft friends; Franky and Brooke are harmless and negligible. Zoro hasn't said a word to Sanji all day, pretty much. Circling back, Sanji could be hurt; it could be a kitchen accident, a slip up despite his years and years of cooking, as there is a cutting board and a sharp knife nearby. Then Zoro sees the onions. 

“Damned onions!” he roars, taking them outside and throwing them in the air and dicing them with little effort and three swords. His sudden movement and noise rouses Luffy from a lethargic day on the mast. The onions stay together, cut so quickly and so neatly that it takes a moment to process. Chopper is usefully standing underneath with a deep bowl to catch the falling onion pieces as Zoro sheaths his swords and goes to take a nap for the rest of the day. The drink is forgotten.  


“Oh, durian,” Sanji calls for him the next day, grinning broadly and holding up three golden onion bulbs. Zoro scowls. It looks like he’s sealed his position in food preparation. But Sanji believes in giving tit for tat, and instead of an insult because Zoro’s been helpful, he gives a kiss on the chin instead. Sanji is always careful to cook the lingering taste from the onions unless absolutely necessary to the nature of the dish. The onions have been forgiven.   


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. Thanks for reading.


End file.
